Sake
by Madara-Baka
Summary: SasuNaru/NaruSasu yaoi oneshot/songfic-ish. AU, OOC-ish. "You're quite the hero," he murmurs quietly, knowing I hear him. He presses a pale hand to his temple like he's willing away a headache. "Maybe so, teme. How long have you been here?" "Long enough."


Hey, Hi, Hello.

This is a oneshot, SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Not well written, very short, read with caution. Partly inspired by 'Firewater' by Yellowcard. This has potential to become a short story. Starts out in Naruto's POV, and switches to Sasuke's POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.  
** _This is what thoughts look like. _

~SAKE~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'Sake'  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR, obviously.  
**SONG/ARTIST:** Firewater/Yellowcard  
**PAIRING:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu (SasukexNaruto, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** PG-13 or R.  
**LEMON/LIME:** No, sorry.  
**WARNINGS:** A drunk Sasuke, consumption of sake, cuss words and a hint of fluff. Not really angst. Set around their ages of nineteen or twenty-ish, assuming Sasuke returns to Konoha. If you do not approve of yaoi, simply do not read it.

~SAKE~

There is only one person sitting at the bar.

This was strange. Normally, you could find at least five, even on the slowest night. This was the most popular village in Konoha, one that served shinobi in specific. Sure, there were civilians there too but most of the congregation was of ninja status. You could tell from the posture that might seem relaxed to the untrained eye, the way the dim lights glinted off of hitae-ate and katanas, or all of the weapons carried.

Not many civilians were brave enough to be amongst a crowd of drinking ninja. Even for all of the loyalty and respect us shinobi were given, and with the sort of status we held, there was still the few that were somewhere between really stupid and really drunk (sometimes even both) that got a bit hands-y. Particularly with the females.

I could see a chunin doing that now, momentarily making me detour in my path to the loner at the bar. I turn, cloak swishing around my legs. Tsunade-baa-chan gave me a cloak like my father's on my eighteenth birthday, and I constantly wore it no matter where I went. It was really special to me, having something that was similar to my father's. It made me feel closer to him.

I quicken my pace as I see the chunin's hand come to rest on the girl's thigh. They were both sitting at a table. He was tossing back shots of sake, leaned back casually in his seat and chortling loudly, telling the girl a story. She looks nervous, like a scared, cornered animal. She rests on the edge of her seat, purple eyes flashing with desperation. I could tell she wanted and needed someone to come stop this. She knew how the advantage went to the ninja and that she probably couldn't stop him if he went further.

"You've had enough to drink."

The chunin's head swivels automatically to me and he leans forward, wobbling with the motion. He stank of sake. The girl, seeing the opportunity, begins to rise, only to be stopped by the chunin. He frowns at her and pushes her roughly down in her seat. She squeaks in pain, biting down on her lip. The whole place goes silent at the noise, and all eyes are on us. Even the figure at the bar is turned, onyx eyes watching half-interestedly. "Excuse me?" The chunin asks, slurring his words. He was completely drunk and incredibly stupid, the worst possible combination in this situation.

"You've had enough to drink. You're drunk, and you need to go home," I explain, crossing my arms over my chest and tilting my head slightly. My hair moves gently around my ears. I've been trying to grow it out recently.

"W-who do you-u-" the man begins. I cut him off with a deft fist to the head, knocking him straight through the wall and into the dark street. Not many people were out at this time- it was midnight. Those that are peer curiously, and with some measure of shock, through the body-sized hole in the bar's wall, looking in to see the room of shinobi all staring. I turn to the girl, who looks immensely relieved and grateful.

"You can leave now, if you wish," I tell her, offering her a charming smile. She nods faintly, shakily rising from her chair and walking out of the bar. I watch her all the way to the door, making sure she got out safely. She would be fine once she left. At this point, I cast a glance around the room. Everyone, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, begins talking and laughing and drinking again, and I begin heading back towards the bar where the lone shinobi sits. He watches me carefully.

I take a seat next to him and he looks away, signalling the bartender to pour him more sake. He downs what he had left. "You're quite the hero," he murmurs quietly, knowing I hear him. He presses a pale hand to his temple like he's willing away a headache.

"Maybe so, teme. How long have you been here?" I ask easily, pausing slightly to ask for a little bit of sake too. He nods, and after giving Sasuke his, bustles off to complete my order.

"Long enough," he says, just as quiet as before, and I know he's telling the truth. His cheeks are dusted with red from his alcohol consumption, and he has a slightly dazed look in his eyes. He was always really good at holding down alcohol and not showing its affects, which was probably why there wasn't the slightest hint of a slur in his voice. Most people would have been full-blown drunk by now-falling over themselves, saying and doing things they normally wouldn't.

"I see," I reply, taking my cup of sake from the bartender. I nod my thanks to him, and he nods back, going to go serve somebody else. We sit in silence for a few moments, sipping our sake and thinking. The silence between us is broken as he turns to me, eyes glimmering with some hidden emotion.

"That's always annoyed me. How you go and save everybody, even if they don't need it," he tells me. I freeze at his words, sake glass stopping right before it reaches my lips. It takes a moment for his words to process in my head, and when they do I put my glass down and turn to look at him in incredulity.

"I-what? I don't get it. She needed it," I answer. My brow furrows in confusion. Sasuke was more drunk than I thought, because there was no way in hell he would ever say that even half-way drunk.

"Not her, dobe. You save plently of other people, and some of them don't need it. And then you go and ignore some people who need you, because you're an oblivious retard," Sasuke explains, gesturing with his hand. The sake cup in his hand is half full, and the clear liquid sloshes around. Some of it spills over and splatters on the bar. We ignore it.

"I still don't understand, teme," I tell him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He rolls his eyes skyward and mutters something under his breath. I ignore the obvious jab- I was not a retard- but focus on the other part. Oblivious? How was I oblivious?

-SASUKE'S POV-

"I still don't understand, teme," he says, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. I roll my eyes at this- of course he didn't understand. What else did I expect from him?

"Kami," I mutter under my breath. I set the sake down and turn my whole body towards him, fully prepared to explain what I meant. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I retained my reasoning and social skills that I normally used when I wasn't drunk. They were telling me I was digging myself in a very deep hole that I couldn't escape from. "Listen, dobe. You are oblivious. You ignore some things that are completely obvious. That makes you oblivious."

"Okay. If I'm so oblivious and you're not, then tell me one obvious thing I don't know," he demands, growing frustrated.

I roll my eyes again. "Okay. My feelings for you." I might as well crawl under a rock now, for I just did the most embarrasing thing in the entirety of my life. Something I wouldn't have been brave enough to do if I was sober. _Stupid fucking sake._

He raises an eyebrow, like he's prompting for me to continue. I frown down at my hands, working out the possibilities in my head. I could confess and permanently lose the most important person in my whole life, or I could play it off as being drunk and not meaning it. I could also run with my figurative tail between my legs back to Oto. From the look on his face, though, he wouldn't let me leave him without a full, honest explanation. So that left the first option.

I lean forward and crash my lips to his in one fell swoop. Our teeth knock together and I'm aware this is probably the worst way in the entire world to confess to someone that you love and lust after them. I'm too far gone to care though, and I bite his lower lip harshly. He automatically opens his mouth to let me in and I wind my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. He kisses me back, first hesitantly and then growing in strength and ferocity. It's all tongues then, twining and twisting together in pure want. His fingers grip my shirt, pulling our bodies closer until there's no space left. I trace his lower lip with my tongue, lapping up the blood from when I bit him.

He lets me get my fill of him- the sweet tangerine flavor of his mouth, the soft lips, the silky hair. I explore his mouth eagerly, overjoyed he was reciprocating. Soon enough, much to my chagrin, we have to pull apart to breathe. Our foreheads connect and we stare at each other, watching. His blue eyes flicker to my swelling lips and I smirk at him, noting the small trail of blood dribbling down from his lips.

Then I come to the realization that everyone in the bar had fallen silent again, watching both of us in surprise. "Naruto," I whisper, turning my head slightly to more easily look at the bar, "everyone is staring at us."

His cerulean eyes glance over to the rest of the room. His hands are still knotted up in my shirt, holding me in place. My hands are tangled in his blonde locks, and I loosen them slightly to allow his head to turn. He looks at them and swallows hard. "O-oh," he stutters, eyes wide. I smirk at the look on his face. A bright blush covers his cheeks and I smirk even wider. I pull on his hair, making him turn to me again.

"Is Naru-chan embarrassed?" I tease, completely withdrawing my hands.

"N-no!" Naruto protests, smacking his hand on my chest. It was just too funny, teasing him like this. This is the first time sake's ever done something good for me, because without it none of this would have happened.

~SAKE~

Done. I don't really like it, and the ending sucks, but oh well. Comment and vote, please!


End file.
